What do you want to do tonight?
by redhotspot
Summary: Pinky and Brain, one is a genius and the other is insane. And every night, Pinky helps Brian on his plans to take over the world... At least that is what one of them thinks.


He watched quietly as the scientists finished their last tests on a brand new invention from the company, a bio engineered android with full cognitive capacities. He tried to look at the robot with more detail, but he failed to take a detailed look on it. The scientists were working on a closed isolated environment. He couldn't figure out why they would work in such conditions. To his thinking, it was probably a biological weapon. Acme tended to expand their market as far as they could, maybe a a military group paid them to research for them. It didn't matter, in the end the weapon would most likely fail to act. He saw the calculations on the white board. The "thing" would develop sentience after being activated. The fools created life while searching for death. _They all can go to hell, narf._

They were finally gone. The lights were turned off, and the door was locked tight. Like every night. His partner noticed the silence immediately, he started moving. Suddenly he got up, and sat down to stare at the moon light. He closed his tiny hands on the iron bars of their cell. "Gee, Brain, what do you want to do tonight?" He didn't talk when he said that._ He looks upset, maybe if I ask?…_ "The same thing we do every night, Pinky…" He said. His voice cracked when he said that. Pinky noticed that he looked rather… odd. He was definitely not his usual self. He had huge dark circles under his eyes, he didn't sleep well. "What is it, Brain? You look rather sad tonight! Narf!" Brain didn't respond, so Pinky walked to him to see what was up. "No, no, no, stay away. My head hurts, leave me be." He swatted his hands, then he embraced his head. He was in pain. _No, not another one of those days… The last one was just a week ago. Oh Brain…_

"I'm not felling well, Pinky…" He said again. "Oh, nonsense. You will soon get well again soon, troz!" He tried to comfort Brain, but it was of no use. He started shaking, it was not like the last time. "I can help you bud, just come here and relax." Pinky said. Brain was having none of that. "Stay away you… babbling idiot." It hurt when Brain insulted him like that, even thought it had no base whatsoever. Some days he was afraid of snapping and telling him the truth, but Pinky knew better than that. His friend was in pain, he had to help him. Last time it went away with time, but this was not last time. He hurried out of the cage to the lab equipment. _His condition has gone worse. The experiments hurt him beyond repair. Maybe I can increase the dose of morphine…_ Pinky knew it was only a temporal solution. His delusions grew stronger each day it passed, it was matter of time until the meds would turn to be useless. It went downhill since Snowball been selected for more 'experiments'. He had assisted Pinky to maintain the illusion of his sanity. For the first time in years, Pinky prayed for a miracle.

The night was so cold. The weather certainly didn't help Pinky to take care of Brain. He used the ropes to tied him to the bed. The shakes were getting worse. He had 42C degrees of fever, his brain was cooking up. _Stay with me buddy, stay with me._ He placed the ice on his big forehead, he knew it was useless but he tried anyways. "Buddy, listen. Are you here with me?" Brain tried to respond, but he couldn't talk because of the pain. Pinky had prepared a concoction of painkillers for Brain, at least what he dared to give him. Then, he waited. For the night to pass. "Just wait a little longer, Brain. You're going to be fine…"

Pinky stayed all night, next to Brain. He somehow managed to stabilize his condition, but he was still fragile from the episode. _He has little time here, I can't keep giving him the medicament. Someone will notice, someone will look at him. I can't afford to lose him to them again._ But it was the only hope Brain had. Maybe the scientists would fix him up… No, he was only being a fool blinded by hope. At least he told himself that. Then Brain started to move. "Brain? Are you awake? Can you talk to me?" Brain seemed to be annoyed. "Pinky, stop the blabbering, alright? My ears had gone tired of your stupidity." _Well at least that part of himself is back._ "Listen, Pinky. I have another plan. The other night I… had an idea. I just need some papers and my instruments…" He tried to get out of the bed, but he couldn't. The ropes were tied tight. "What is this? Get this garbage out of here. Pinky, what is this?!" Pinky looked down, the moment of truth had finally come. Yet he couldn't face Brain directly.

"Brain… you have a condition. I can't let you get out of this bed in your state." He tried to be calm, but Brain was having none of that. "What is this?! Pinky, get this rope out the way, NOW! What the hell are you doing? Have you finally gone totally insane?"_ No buddy, you are the one who crashed._ "The scientists were testing a new performance enhancing technique, its purpose was to increase the potential intellect of the subject by injecting protein and stimulants directly into the brain of a test subject and..." Brain started moving, trying to get off his small prison with all his remaining strength. "PINKY! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, LET ME OUT OF THIS THING! WHAT FOOLISHNESS ARE YOU…" Pinky held him down the best he could, he was unusually strong that day. Maybe the last remnants of his life? "The experiment was successful, one of the subject attained unusual intelligence for a test mouse. They called it a success yes…" He struggled to maintain Brain on his bed, he kept moving and yelling at Pinky. "But the experiment left many other test subjects in a catatonic state, while others developed a huge tumor inside their brains. Most of them died on a period of days, but one of them survived. He had also developed some sort of intelligence superior to a normal mouse, but he was left in a very damaged state because of the procedure. They jokingly called him Brain because of his huge…" Brain stopped moving and yelling. Pinky looked up to him. He was crying.

"Brain… This is it. I dreaded to tell you the truth since I met you, but this is it. Soon enough your brain will shut down in a seizure, and I won't be able to bring you back again." Brain shacked his head. "No… No, no, no. Why are you doing this? Why I am crying? I don't get it. Why are you talking like that?" Pinky didn't wanted to say it, but Brain deserved to know. At least in the very end, he wouldn't live a lie. "Remember Brian? The games we played in the lab? I sure had fun those nights. We, buddies on arms, planning and conspiring to take over the world. Do you remember?" Brian looked at Pinky again. He was looking at him with the same eyes he had back in the testing facility, before the experiments. "I enjoyed the show, I really did. Sometimes you would get really aggressive, those were hard times, yes. One night you tried to get out of the cage, I had failed to lock it up tight like every night. You nearly got yourself into the bottle of cyanide. Boy, I sure got scared that night." _I should stop. This will hurt him more than…_ "I remember that night. It was one of those rare lucid moments I had. I didn't told you about it when I had them, I didn't want you to know. I didn't want to know. So I lied to myself and you. That night I tried to die, Pinky." _You knew._ "I didn't wanted to keep doing that, Pinky. I wanted it to end. I'm losing my mind, Pinky. I can't keep doing this. I closed my eyes to the truth. I want it to end. You can end the act now." _Brain, he knew. Then he knows what I am going to do._ "Give me those painkillers meds, Pinky. I have a plan for tonight. And this time, is not world domination."


End file.
